Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, among many other types of computing devices, are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Such computing devices can opt to monitor geofences and its location. A geofence is a virtual region specified in relation to a corresponding geographical region. For example, a geofence that encircles at least part of a stadium can be specified with a latitude and longitude pair and a given radius. In other examples, polygons, such as triangles or rectangles, or other shapes can be used to specify a geofence.
An example computing device may receive message(s) when the device enters into a geofence and/or exits a geofence. Some geofences can include other geofences; e.g., the above-mentioned geofence for the United Center can contain geofence(s) for points of interest, offices, facilities, and shops within the United Center geofence, just as the physical United Center can contain physical regions for the aforementioned points of interest, offices, facilities, and shops. Continuing this example, as the device moves into, around, and through the United Center, the device can receive message(s) when entering the United Center geofence, when subsequently entering into geofences within the United Center geofence, and perhaps when leaving the United Center geofence.